


I Choose You (And I'll Keep Choosing You)

by swanqueenfic13



Series: Little Luthor [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Luthor-Danvers family feels, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, various other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: "Lena Kieran Luthor and Kara Alainne Danvers cordially invite you to share in their happiness as they unite in marriage on Saturday, the fifteenth of September two-thousand eighteen at half-past two o'clock in the afternoon. Please see the enclosed card for information about lodging and accommodations."The time has come for Lena and Kara to get hitched! It's about four months later than I intended to post it, but it's here!





	1. Wedding Prep

As the day of the wedding grew closer, Lena was almost disturbingly calm. Kara, on the other hand, was a wreck.

“What if she changes her mind? Or realizes that maybe we’ve rushed into this whole thing? Or she doesn’t want to deal with the stress of being married to an alien superhero who puts her life in danger all the time?” she rambled as she paces around the DEO training room.

“You’re being an idiot,” Alex told her helpfully.

“Is she making anyone else dizzy?” Winn asked. Upon receiving no answer except for a look from Alex, he added, “no? Just me? Got it.”

“What if the caterer undercooks the chicken and everyone gets food poisoning? Or the weather could be too bad for the jet to get anyone there so we’ll have no guests. So many things could go wrong, Alex,” Kara continued as if no one had spoken.

“Kara. Kara. Stop, Kara. Stop!” Alex shouted, eventually standing in Kara’s path and bracing her hands on Kara’s shoulders. She applied as much pressure as she physically could, knowing that her sister needed deep pressure to calm down when she got herself worked up. Alex watched as Kara visibly relaxed, even just a fraction. “Lena loves you so much. There’s no way she’s going to change her mind or leave you or whatever. And you hired good caterers. I highly doubt they’ll undercook the chicken. And the weather? Kara, you’ve been obsessively checking the weather every hour for the past three days. It’s clear skies all weekend. Now, take a deep breath and  _ unclench _ .” Kara exhaled shakily, closing her eyes. 

“I just don’t understand how Lena is so  _ calm _ about all of this,” Kara moaned, collapsing to sit cross-legged on the floor of the training room. Alex laughed, sliding down to sit opposite her. Winn hung back, unsure of whether or not to join the sisters in their bonding.

“Remember how crazed I was when Maggie and I were getting married?” 

Kara snorted. “How could I forget?”

“Shut up, loser,” Alex rolled her eyes, shoving her sister as Winn quietly slipped out of the room. “Well anyway, I was so mad because I thought Maggie was totally calm, but she was just better at hiding it. I’m sure she’s freaking out, too. In a good way, though.”

“Really?” Kara said in a pathetic little mewl.

“Really,” Alex assured her.

 

At almost the same moment, Lena was tightly gripping the steering wheel, breathing deeply through her nose as she tried to keep calm. Tomorrow, she and Kara were getting on the jet to make sure the last minute details were ready and everything was prepared for the wedding that Saturday afternoon. Lydia would be staying with her aunts on Wednesday evening so that she and Jamie could go to school on Thursday and get on the jet immediately after to join their family in Montana. Lena had chartered three jets to fly around the world and make sure all of their guests would arrive by Friday evening to spend the night in one of the many rooms at the old Luthor mountain chalet.

“Mommy, are you excited to marry Mama?” Lydia asked sweetly, kicking her legs in time with the music playing softly over the radio.

“I’m very excited, my little one. Why do you ask?” Lena smiled.

“Why do people get married?” Lydia asked, avoiding the question. Lena and Kara had been fielding more and more questions about marriage and what it meant to be married.

“All kinds of reasons, baby. Mama and I are getting married because we love each other and we’re promising to love each other forever.”

“Why do other people get married?” Lydia asked again.

Lena sighed. “Well, baby, some people get married because they care about each other and they love each other. Some people need to get married so someone they care about can stay in the country. Some people get married so they can adopt a child and be a family together. Some people get married so they can take care of each other. You’re so curious about marriage, huh. Is it because Mama and I are getting married this weekend?” Lena asked, glancing in the rearview mirror to watch as Lydia played with the ears of her stuffed Chewie. 

“Mmm,” Lydia hummed noncommittally. “How old do you have to be to get married?”

“Usually eighteen. In some places, you can get married younger if your parents say it’s okay. Are you looking to get married anytime soon?”

“Elijah and I are getting married at school tomorrow! Is that okay? Ruby said she’d be the marrying guy at recess,” Lydia announced, beaming at her mom in the rearview mirror.

“That sounds exciting, love! I wish Mama and I could be there to see it!” Lena laughed. She briefly considered asking Lydia’s teachers to take pictures of the little recess wedding but wasn’t sure if that was legal for other kids to be in the photos.

“Well… maybe you and Mama could come to recess?” Lydia suggested. She started tossing Chewie around the backseat, stretching her arms to reach him whenever the stuffed animal fell.

“Lydia, you know not to throw things while I’m driving. Sit safely, please. And Mama and I are leaving around dinner time tonight, remember? You’re going to sleep over at your aunties’ house and they’ll take you to school. After school, you’ll get on a plane and come to join us,” Lena reminded her.

“But I’ll miss you,” Lydia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I know, little bear, but it’s only for one night. Mama and I need to go to Montana to make sure everything is ready for the wedding, and we don’t want you to miss school.”

“Gonna miss you after the wedding,” Lydia muttered, turning her body towards the window as much as she could. After the wedding, Lena and Kara would board the jet and take off for ten days in Ireland for their honeymoon. Lydia and Fish would be staying with Alex and Maggie for the time being, but needless to say, the little girl wasn’t thrilled for the extended time without her moms.

“I know you will, Lydia. Mama and I will call you every night, and every morning. And we can text you throughout the day. We’ll be back home before you know it,” Lena assured her as she pulled into their parking space. “Maybe you and Elijah can go on a honeymoon to the swingset,” Lena added with a teasing smile as she put the car in park and throw a smile over her shoulder at her daughter.

“No, Mommy,” Lydia said solemnly. “We honeymoon under the rock wall.”

 

After many hugs from a slightly teary, pajama-clad Lydia, Lena and Kara were on the jet and in the air.

“One day closer to calling you my wife,” Lena smiled, giving Kara a dopey grin and squeezing her hand as they cruised through the air.

“You’re such a dork,” Kara laughed.

“Maybe so, but I’m the dork you’re gonna marry,” Lena sang in a teasing voice, squealing as Kara lunged over the armrest to tickle her fianceé, unrelenting until Lena was wheezing and begging for her to stop. Kara switched then to pepper Lena’s face with kisses. Once they had settled in and Lena was resting against Kara’s chest, Kara spoke.

“You’re not… You won’t get cold feet, right?” Kara whispered into Lena’s hair. Lena immediately sat up, resting one hand on Kara’s chest.

“Kara, you know I won’t. Are you—you’re not nervous, are you?”

“Are you?” Kara repeated softly.

“Kara, love, what are you nervous about? I love you with… with everything I have. Even if the road is bumpy, I know we’ll get through it because we have each other. I want to help assuage your fear, but I can’t if you don’t  _ talk to me _ .”

“I just… I don’t want you to wake up one day and—and realize that we rushed into things or that it’s too much—that  _ I’m _ too much. I just… I will cause you so much stress because of who I am. Every time I’m out patrolling, I know you don’t breathe until I’m home again. I just… I don’t want you to feel like you’re trapped in a marriage with me, trapped and paralyzed with fear. I just… I love you, and I want to know that it’s… I won’t be mad if it is too much.” Kara stared determinedly at their interlocked hands as she spoke and Lena watched the tears gather in her eyes. Lena reached out to smooth the tears away with her thumbs, cupping Kara’s face gently in her hands.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, her voice breaking. “Kara, I love you…  _ so much _ . I love you so much it almost scares me because, for my entire life, I was taught that love is a weakness. If you love someone, you give them the power to destroy you. But you taught me that love… is stronger than any superpower. Love gives you the strength to keep going. And yes, when you are out there keeping the city safe, I worry for you. But I will always worry, no matter what. Ever since Jack… I’ve worried about everyone I care about suddenly falling down and dying. At least you’re made of steel,” Lena added with a chuckle. Kara laughed even as more tears fell. “You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

“Worth a shot,” Kara teased, sniffling. Lena rolled her eyes before kissing the tears off of Kara’s cheeks and nestling her head against Kara’s chest. Kara shifted them until they were reclining, eyes closed with Lena almost on top of Kara. Lena fell asleep to the rumbling of the jet engines and Kara stroking her hair.

 

Two days before the wedding found Lena and Kara in a flurry of last-minute preparations. They met with the florists and the seamstresses for their final dress fittings. They met with the caterers and the groundskeepers. They made sure the tables and chairs were all set up the right way and that the restaurant was ready for their rehearsal dinner tomorrow. They were so busy running around all day that they barely had time to check their phones to check in with Alex and Maggie about Lydia. By the time they had a moment to check their phone, they were on their way to the private airfield to pick them up.

“Mommy, Mama!” Lydia squealed as she got off the plane, practically jumping off of the stairs and into Kara’s arms. “Elijah and I decided to wait to get married ‘til after you get back! Then, we’re gonna have a play date and get married at our house so you guys can be there and take pictures! And we can invite my school friends, and Ruby can come and Jamie and Alison! It’ll be so fun! I’m gonna have bridesmaids like you guys, and a flower girl, and a ring bear, and lots and lots of people to watch. Do you think Fish is going to be sad he isn’t at your wedding, Mama? Maybe he can be at my wedding instead. Oh! He could be the ring bear, I bet. Right, Mommy?” Lydia rambled, grinning over at Lena as she greeted Eliza and Alex and Maggie and Jamie, all four of whom had gotten off the plane with much more composure. Lena and Kara greeted their family quickly.

“He absolutely could be the ring bearer,” Lena grinned. “I look forward to seeing your wedding, little one. Now, are you ready to come to see the house where we’re staying?”

“It’s like a  _ castle _ ,” Kara stage-whispered into Lydia’s ear before putting her down on the ground and holding her hand. Lydia reached up to take Lena’s hand in her others as they start to walk back towards the rental car, a brand new Lincoln Navigator. Lena had hired a small fleet of town cars and limos for the wedding guests, though this was their private car for the duration of their stay.

“So, my lovelies, are we ready to go have a nice dinner in our  _ castle _ ?” Lena asked over her shoulder, squeezing Lydia’s hand. “The cooks made some lovely Italian dishes for us, and I happen to know a great place to get ice cream after dinner if anyone is interested.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Lydia squealed.

“That sounds lovely, dear,” Eliza grinned. “I have to say, I am looking forward to seeing this place. The pictures you sent made it look wonderful.”

“This was one of my father’s favorite vacation homes. He used to take us here to go snowboarding on Turner Mountain. Lex was… an amazing snowboarder. I was good, but I much preferred reading by the fireplace to freezing and falling in the snow.” Lena stared out the window as Kara drove, remembering the afternoons she used to spend racing down the mountains with Lex. The first winter she spent here, Lex spent hours gently coaxing her down the smallest slope, holding her hands to help her find her balance before sending her down the hill, shrieking the entire time before falling on her face halfway down. Lex would just laugh and say she needed to learn from her falls. Over time, Lena did. Lex, however, never learned from his.

“Can I learn to snowboard?” Jamie asked her mom quietly.

“We can come back here over winter break if you wanna learn,” Lena quickly offered.

“Cool,” Jamie whispered under her breath, immediately pulling out her phone to send Alison snapchats of the views out the window.

 

As they pulled up to the chalet, everyone oohed and ahhed. The house stood three stories tall, built into the mountainside and Lena knew there was an additional fourth story in the basement. The exterior was a combination of rustic wood and stone, surrounded by tall fir trees. Several balconies extended from the various floors, wrapping around large portions of the house. As they pulled into the garage entrance, the wheels locked into the stirrups.

“Don’t worry,” Kara said quickly, putting the car into park as she unbuckled and hopped out. “This is the elevator down to the garage. Mr. Grant is gonna come over here and take the car down and into our spot.” As she hopped out, a young man with nicely combed dark hair and warm brown eyes ran over.

“Miss Danvers,” he said with a smile.

“Hi Mr. Grant,” Kara laughed.

“I told you, ma’am, you can call me Ray,” he laughed as he slid into the driver’s seat. “Oh, Miss, you can leave the bags. We’ll take care of them,” he added as he saw Maggie and Alex going towards the bags in the trunk.

“I will call you Ray when you start calling me Kara,” she laughed. “Are you sure we can’t help with the bags?”

“Yes, miss. And little miss. Wanna see a magic trick?” he asked, looking to Lydia as she climbed out of her car seat and went to stand next to Kara, Chewy dangling from her fist. She nodded eagerly. “Step back, then, please.” Kara and Lena helped guide the entire group a few steps back until they were standing just outside the garage. Ray waved out the car window before the floor started descending, taking the car with it.

“Whoa!” Lydia squeaked.

“Oh, hell yes! That’s so cool,” Jamie yelled.

“You get exactly one ‘hell yes’ this weekend. I hope you enjoyed that,” Maggie said sternly, putting a hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

“I did,” Jamie grinned.

“That is pretty cool, isn’t it,” Alex grinned.

“If you wanna see cool, you should see the inside,” Lena beamed. She took Lydia’s hand and led them to the front door. As they approached, Amelia swung the door open for them. Amelia was much older than Ray; she had been here since before Lena was born. Lena had pushed her father to promote Amelia so that by the time he died, Amelia was running the Montana chalet. When Lena inherited her family’s properties, she had offered all of them the chance to find work somewhere else (of course, she offered the kindest reference letters possible, and a hefty severance package) and Amelia was one of the few who insisted on staying.

“Lena, sweetheart, introduce me to your family,” Amelia said, squeezing Lena’s shoulders as they entered. Amelia had always been motherly to Lena; in fact, Lena had more memories of Amelia comforting her and caring for her than she did of her own birth mother (though, to be fair, she was far too young to have any significant memories when her mother died).

“Well, Amelia, you met Kara yesterday. And I showed you pictures, so I’m sure you know that this is my daughter, Lydia. Lydia, can you say hi to Amelia?” Lena said, pulling Lydia in front of her and placing a hand on either of Lydia’s shoulder. Suddenly shy, Lydia pulled Chewy up against her chest so that the worn stuffed toy covered the lower half of her face.

“Hi,” she said quietly.

“Hi there, little one. You know, I knew your Mommy when she was littler than you,” Amelia said softly.

“Really?” Lydia giggled, turning back to look up at Lena.

“Oh, yes. She was only four when I met her and Lena tells me that you’re five now! Lena was only this big when I knew her,” she added, putting a hand up to about Lydia’s earlobe. Lydia just giggled, leaning into Lena’s legs. She squeezed Lydia’s shoulders once again.

“This is Kara’s sister Alex and her wife Maggie and their daughter Jamie. And this is Kara’s mother, Eliza,” Lena continued. Amelia greeted each of them with big smiles and Lena had a feeling that Eliza and Amelia would get along quite well. Before they got too cold, Amelia ushered them all inside, taking coats to hang in the closet. They walked into the living room, a long, open room with wood paneled walls and exposed beams on the lofted ceiling. Sliding glass doors lined most of the wall to open onto the wrap-around deck and immediately, everyone went to go look out the windows. The centerpiece of the living room was the fireplace with the elegant, limestone mantle. Cozy off-white couches formed a U-shape surrounding the fireplace, where Lena knew a TV was hidden behind the wall. The various throw pillows that Kara had rearranged into a nest the previous night were now back in their proper places. The only sign that someone lived in this house was the worn knitted quilt that was haphazardly strewn over the back of one of the couches, an old gift from Amelia.

“Wow,” Lydia whispered, both hands pressed against the sliding door as she looked out over the side of the mountain.

“Cool, right?” Kara grinned, bumping Lydia lightly with her hip. “We can go out on the deck to take a look, but the rule is you need a grown-up with you any time you want to go onto the deck, understand?” Lydia nodded eagerly and Kara took her out onto the deck, Jamie and Maggie trailing behind. Alex and Eliza stayed, marveling over the room.

“Dinner is ready to be served if you’re ready,” Amelia announced. In an instant, Kara was standing next to Lena, looping their arms together. Lydia was on her hip, giggling.

“I am  _ always _ ready for dinner, Amelia,” Kara said solemnly.

 

The next day was spent greeting the first of the guests to arrive, mostly the rest of the wedding party: Jess and Sam and Winn and Lucy. The wedding party had arrived by noon and Lena and Kara picked them up from the airfield before helping them settle into their rooms. During all of this, Maggie and Eliza were helping Angie the wedding planner make sure the ballroom was properly set up for the reception as the caterers came in to set up tables and the DJ brought her sound equipment and a dance floor. Alex kept Jamie and Lydia busy by taking them out to explore some of the hiking trails on the mountain; they eventually came back before deciding to go explore the town for a while. 

Once the plane had been sent off to pick up the next round of guests for the evening, Lena gathered the wedding party in the parlor where the ceremony would be held. A makeshift altar had been fashioned with a wooden arbor, plumerias and violets adorning the white wood. The white chairs had been arranged in two semi-circles facing the arbor with an aisle down the middle. At the end of each row, a bow was affixed. They spent nearly forty-five minutes practicing the order and reviewing where each member of the wedding party would be during different parts of the ceremony. Once that was completed, Lena and Kara led everyone into the dining room for the rehearsal dinner. The wine had just been poured, so Lena stood to address their friends and family.

“Hello, everyone, and welcome. Kara and I are so grateful that you agreed to be in our wedding and we’re thankful that you took time out of your busy Friday to come up a little early for the rehearsal. It means a lot to the both of us, and we are so excited about what’s coming up tomorrow,” Lena smiled. She took a shaky breath. “As I’m sure you’re all aware, family has always been a difficult aspect of my life, and making friends grew even harder for me as time went on. So, to look out at this table now and see not only my best friends but my family? It truly means the world to me. I can’t even express how much you all mean to me.” Lena tried to sniffle inconspicuously. “Anyway, before I do something ridiculously embarrassing like cry, thank you once again, and we hope you enjoy the dinner. Cheers!” Lena said, lightly tapping her glass to everyone else’s as she sat down.

“Wow, Luthor, smooth,” Alex smiled.

“Shut up,” Lena muttered, blushing.

“Mommy, that’s not a word we’re s’posed to say at school,” Lydia piped up.

At the same time, Maggie swatted Alex’s arm and leaned over to squeeze Lena’s hand, beaming as she said, “she’s being rude, but you definitely were smooth.”

“Hey, I was being serious!” Alex said indignantly, pouting at Maggie. “It really was pretty smooth and really, really sweet.”

“Well, thank you,” Lena said, ducking her head at all of the attention focused on her. She focused on Lydia. “ _ You _ should be eating your salad, little one!”

“But Mommy, Mama isn’t eating  _ her _ salad,” Lydia protested, pointing accusingly to Kara’s still-full salad plate. Lena turned to give Kara a stern look.

“I was just waiting until after Mommy gave her speech,” Kara explained, spearing a forkful of greens and popping it into her mouth. She gave Lydia a close-mouthed smile, cheeks full. Lydia giggled.

“You’re such a dork,” Lena whispered, leaning into Kara’s shoulder.

Kara swallowed, grinned down at her and said, “you’re gonna be the wife of a dork.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Lena leaned back and tilted her head, squinting slightly as the edges of her mouth curled up in a smirk. Kara just nodded. Leaning forward to kiss Kara, she whispered against her lips, “I am so  _ unbelievably _ excited to be this dork’s wife.”


	2. Wedding Day Jitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I tried that trick that's been going around tumblr where you type in comic sans and it supposedly makes you write more and I have to say... it kinda worked for me... Is it the placebo effect? Maybe. Either way, works for me! Hope you enjoy this update! The third and final part should (hopefully) be written soon!

On the evening before the wedding, Lena and Kara put Lydia to bed together, then said their goodnights and left to sleep on opposite sides of the house.

“It’s bad luck to see your bride before the ceremony,” Maggie had reminded them. Kara had scoffed, knowing that her practical, science-minded fiancée believed in most silly superstitions just as little as Kara did. To Kara’s surprise, Lena agreed.

“I’ve had enough bad luck in my life. I don’t need to invite any more into my life,” Lena had explained. She kissed Kara goodnight before going to bed in their room. Kara had offered to sleep in one of the guest rooms with Lucy in the other bed. Alex went to hang out with Lena for a while, giving her a few new books from her and Maggie, making Lena promise not to stay up all night reading them. At the same moment, Maggie was hanging out with Kara while Lucy was downstairs taking shots with Jess and Sam. Maggie gave Kara a star chart showing Kara the view of Krypton’s night sky on hers and Lena’s wedding day. Kara hugged Maggie for ten minutes while she cried. When Maggie left to go visit Lena and allow Alex to come to spend time with her sister, she, too had tears in her eyes.

“I told her we shouldn’t give it to you the night before,” Alex sighed when she entered the room. “Now you’ll have puffy eyes on your wedding day!” Despite her exasperated tone, Alex sniffled as she pulled Kara into as tight of a hug as she could.

“It’ll fade as soon as I stop crying,” Kara laughed, pulling away from Alex, though she kept one arm around Alex’s shoulder as they collapsed onto the floor, sitting cross-legged and leaning back against the foot of the bed.

“Have I mentioned how much I hate your alien metabolism and perfect skin?” Alex said, narrowing her eyes and scrunching her nose.

“Only at least once a week since I got to this planet,” Kara laughed, wiping away the last of her tears. After a moment, she whispered almost reverently, “I’m getting married tomorrow.”

“Are you excited or nervous?” Alex asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Not nervous, exactly,” Kara sighed, stretching out her legs and crossing them at the ankle. “I’m definitely excited. Like, butterflies-in-my-stomach, heart-pounding excited. It’s just… It’s such a big step, that’s all.”

“I get that,” Alex said, nodding. “I mean, you know how excitedly nervous I was on my wedding night. Just… focus on the marriage, not the wedding. The wedding is a formality, really. All that matters is that you love each other and commit yourselves to be good to each other.”

“You sound like a marriage counselor or something,” Kara teased, bumping her shoulder gently into Alex’s, always gentle when it came to her human friends and family.

“Maybe I need a career change,” Alex smiled, glancing at her watch. “You want some tea before bed? You should sleep soon.”

Kara shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. I think I’ll just go to sleep.” Alex spent a few minutes fussing over Kara once she had brushed her teeth and gotten into bed. Alex put water and lavender oil in the essential oil diffuser and tucked Kara in nicely, smoothing her hair back gently before giving her one more hug. Alex kissed her forehead as if Kara were a child, and then left, turning off the light as she went. Kara just laughed and rolled her eyes as she took her phone and sent a Snapchat to Lena: _Miss you. Not sure how I’m supposed to sleep without your cute little snoring in my ear,_ she captioned the photo. Within minutes, Lena sent back a picture of her laying in darkness.

 _I do not snore,_ she wrote. Moments later, another dark, fuzzy image appeared with the caption _also, I don’t know how I’m going to sleep without you as my personal furnace._

Switching to texting since the room was too dark for a clear picture, Kara typed, **Ask Alex to tuck you in. I feel like a burrito.**

 **Ha!** , Lena responded quickly. **Maggie tucked me in, too. I wonder if they agreed to do this ahead of time.** Kara smirked, thinking about Alex and Maggie conspiring to tuck them into bed on the night before their wedding.

 **Lol,** Kara sent along with a crying and laughing emoji. **That sounds like something they’d do.** There’s a lull in the texting as both women lay in the dark, smiling and holding their phones. They both began typing at the same time, then stopped. Lena started typing again.

 **I love you,** Lena sent.

Kara smiled. **I love you too, dork.** A few minutes later, she added, **we should go to bed soon.**

**The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we can be married**

**Isn’t that what we tell Lydia on Christmas Eve? Lol** , Kara sent, chuckling to herself.

**Perhaps**

**Only one more sleep until you’re my wife**

**I can’t wait.**

On opposite sides of the house, Lena and Kara both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 

“Wake up, sunshine. It’s the wedding day,” Alex said as she pulled Kara’s blankets off of her. To Alex’s surprise, Kara was already awake, scrolling through her phone under the covers. Kara leaped nimbly to her feet and kissed Alex’s cheek.

“Thanks, Alex! I’m gonna go take a quick shower before the hair and makeup ladies get here. Can you get Lucy and Sam up, too? The caterers are supplying breakfast pastries downstairs for the guests when they start arriving, but I’m sure you could bring a tray up here. Oh, and can you make some mimosas or something for you guys?” Kara asked as she grabbed a towel and ducked into the bathroom.

“How am I supposed to still be asleep with you two _shouting_ over there?” Lucy groaned from under her covers.

“Sorry, Luce!” Kara called from the bathroom as the water ran.

“Oh, shut up, Lane. Go get Sam while I clean this up and get us something a little stronger than mimosas,” Alex said, waggling her eyebrows.

From the shower, Kara shouted, “No, Alex! _Mimosas_! It’s not even eight in the morning!” Alex just rolled her eyes.

“Vodka mimosas?” Lucy whispered hopefully, standing and stretching.

“Champagne is classy and celebratory! It’s my wedding day, for fuck’s sake, just make the damn mimosas!” Kara shouted.

“Dude, your sister has, like, freaky good hearing,” Lucy said as she and Alex left the room.

“Yeah, she sure does,” Alex mumbled, rolling her eyes.

 

“Mommy, Mama! You’re getting married today!” Lydia crowed excitedly as she jumped onto Lena’s bed. Lena opened her eyes to find Lydia sitting on her stomach, pouting down at her. “Hey! Where’s Mama?”

“Ow, Lyd, honey, you’re sitting on Mommy’s belly. I need you to move,” Lena groaned. As soon as Lydia had moved to sit next to Lena, she sat up, pulling Lydia into her lap as she sat. “Mama slept in a room with Lucy. You know how your room has bunk beds for you and Jamie and Ruby? Well, Lucy’s in a room with two beds, so Mama stayed in one of them last night.”

“Why didn’t she sleep in your bed? Are you mad at her?” Lydia furrowed her brow, so similar to Kara. Lena kissed the furrow, smoothing it out with her thumb as she chuckled.

“No, sweetheart. It’s a… kind of like a wedding tradition. People think it’s bad luck for someone to see their bride on the wedding day. This way, we won’t see each other until it’s time for the ceremony. It’ll be like a surprise,” Lena explained, running her fingers through Lydia’s tangled hair.

“But why?” Lydia asked as the door opened to Maggie, Jess, and Winn.

“I’m not actually sure about that, Lydia. Maybe we can look that up later, okay?” Lena said as she waved in her bridal party. Maggie was carrying a tray of breakfast pastries while Winn and Jess carried all the makings for some kick-ass mimosas.

“Lydia, sweetheart, why don’t you go keep Jamie and Lucy company until Anya gets here from the airport? She’s going to keep an eye on you guys and help you get ready for the wedding, okay?” Maggie suggested.

“Okay,” Lydia sighed, but she wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and curled her body around her mom’s torso in a tight hug.

“Munchkin, I’ll see you in a little while when you come to get your makeup done, right? Mama’s hair stylist will do your hair, then you’ll come over here and hang out with me while we get our makeup done, okay?” Lena whispered, rubbing a hand up and down Lydia’s back. She wondered if Lydia was starting to get upset that they’d be gone for nearly two weeks after the wedding.

“Hey, peanut, want me to help you find Jamie?” Winn asked, depositing the champagne and orange juice on the dresser. He held his hand out to Lydia. “I can give you a piggyback ride,” he added.

“Okay!” Lydia gave Lena a kiss on the cheek before jumping to her feet. Winn spun around just in time for Lydia to jump on his back, wrapping her arms around his head and her legs around his waist. He adjusted Lydia’s grip on his head to something more comfortable before holding her legs and beginning to ‘gallop’ out of the master bedroom, the sound of Lydia’s giggles floating from down the hallway.

“Alright, sleeping beauty, it’s time to get out of bed and get ready. The makeup and hair stylists will be here any minute,” Maggie said, putting the tray of food down on the bedside table before pulling Lena out of bed. “You jump in the shower and we’ll make sure things are set up in here. Don’t wash your hair or get it wet. That makes it easier for the hair stylist,” Maggie reminded her.

“Yes, mom,” Lena said, throwing a teasing grin over her shoulder as Maggie all but pushed her into the bathroom.

“Shut up, Luthor!” Maggie grumbled good-naturedly.

“Soon to be Luthor-Danvers!” Lena corrected, leaning against the bathroom door with a goofy smile.

 

“Mama, you look so pretty!” Lydia squealed when Anya finally brought her into Kara’s room. The wedding was starting in just under an hour, but the rest of the bridal party was nearly ready thanks to Lena’s careful planning and the schedule she’d sent them the week before.

They had decided on plum-colored outfits or accents for the bridal party, though each was given a choice of outfit and style. Lucy had chosen an A-line, knee-length dress and silver stilettos. Sam chose a floor-length simple scoop neck dress with silver sandals. Alex, though, surprised everyone when she, too, chose a dress: a strapless floor-length gown with a sweetheart neckline, paired with strappy, silver heels. Alex herself had initially planned on wearing a pantsuit with a shirt or a tie as a plum accent, but when she accompanied the bridal party to go shopping for dresses and outfits, she’d fallen in love with the dress. Lydia’s dress was a simple, knee-length white dress with a tulle skirt and a princess scoop neckline. A plum ribbon was tied around her waist with the bow at her back and she wore sparkly silver Mary Janes over her white tights.

Kara, though, was the true star. She’d worked with a tailor to try and create a dress that mimicked the traditional Kryptonian style while also fitting her personal style. In the end, they’d settled on a slightly looser top with a deep v-neck and short-sleeves over a flowing, floor-length skirt with a few layers of tulle to give it more body. A white ribbon cinched it together at the waist. Her makeup had been airbrushed on and it seemed to sparkle as she caught the light. The top half of her hair was braided into a crown, the rest of her hair curled and cascaded neatly down her back. The makeup stylist was finishing on her eyeshadow when Lydia burst into the room. Kara turned in her chair.

“Thank you, Lydia! You look so beautiful! Are you ready to have your hair done?” Kara said, beaming and holding out her arms as Lydia ran over to hug her. “Careful, baby. Mama’s hair took a long time,” she whispered. Lydia nodded before pulling away.

“Can she make my hair look like a bow?” Lydia whispered, glancing nervously over at the smiling hair stylist. Kara and Lena had already sent her pictures of hairstyles that their bridal party had wanted, including Lydia’s.

“Why don’t you ask her, Lyd?” Kara asked, reaching for her phone. She pulled up the picture and steered Lydia toward the hair stylist. She and Lena were trying to help Lydia come out of her shell when faced with new people, though it was still a slow process sometimes. The photographer slipped quietly into the room to start taking candids as Lydia took Kara’s phone and shyly approached the hair stylist.

“Hi,” the hair stylist said kindly, putting down the hairspray she had been using to hold Alex’s loose curls in place. “I’m Yazmeen. What’s your name?”

“Lydia.”

“You look very pretty, Lydia,” Yazmeen said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Lydia looked down at the phone in her hands. “Can you make my hair look like a bow?”

“Well, why don’t I look at that picture you’ve got there and see what we can do, hmmm?” Yazmeen held her hand out for the phone, peering at the photo and humming curiously. Handing the phone back to Lydia, she winked and said, “step into my office and let’s get started.”

“That’s just a chair,” Lydia pointed out as Alex stacked a few pillows on top of the chair as a makeshift booster seat.

“That’s all I need,” Yazmeen chuckled.

 

Lena was behind schedule, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Buzzed off of the two and a half mimosas she drank (in her defense, Maggie made them strong and she hadn’t eaten anything), Lena was calm despite the threat to her perfectly formulated schedule. Despite the fact that the wedding was due to start in less than forty minutes, Lena still wasn’t finished with her makeup and her dress wasn’t on. They still had some photos to take, and Lydia would need her makeup done (though she would need _much_ less than any of the bridesmaid or Winn, who had taken to calling himself the bride’s dude).

“The wedding won’t start without her, Winn,” Maggie had whispered when he asked about reminding Lena of her schedule. “It’s practically a rule that every bride runs a little late on her wedding day, but it’s fine. There’s no need to try and stress her out.”

“What are you all whispering about over there?” Lena called accusingly.

“Nothing, Lena,” Winn said quickly, sounding very guilty.

Jess stepped up to pour Lena another mimosa. Offering it, she said, “We were trying to convince Winn to let Leila put some blush or something on him.”

“Ooh, yeah!” Leila laughed. The young makeup artist was loud and boisterous, making the group laugh repeatedly as she kept up a near constant chatter. “I could make you look so handsome if you just let me do a little bit of airbrush foundation, maybe some contouring…”

“I really don’t think…” Winn trailed off and Maggie elbowed him. “I mean… I guess if Leila has a few minutes, she can try it. But not until she finished with you. I wouldn’t want to upstage the bride on her special day,” Winn added teasingly.

“We’ll see what we can do,” Leila said, winking at Winn as she continued to apply Lena’s eyeshadow. “If you want, you could go see if Jayda is done with Kara and the girls in the other room. She could help you out.”

“Mommy, Mommy, I’m here!” Lydia shouted as the door to the master bedroom burst open. Lydia ran in, her shoes in her hands, and immediately began spinning in circles, her dress flowing out around her. “Look! Look at my hair!” Isn’t it so pretty? It looks like a Christmas bow!”

“So cool, Lydia, but we can’t see it because you’re spinning! Slow down a bit,” Lena laughed before draining the last of her mimosa.

“Let’s switch you to water, Lena, babe. You’re gonna wanna remember today, hmmm?” Jess hummed, switching Lena’s empty glass for a bottle of water.

“Good idea,” Lena agreed. “I can’t be stumbling down the aisle.”

“Well, why would you be stumbling, Mommy? I drink lots of orange juice and it never makes me wobbly. Sometimes, I mean, sometimes I get really, really ‘cited a’cause it has so much sugar. But you and Mama don’t let me have that much sugar a lot. So why would orange juice make you wobbly?” Lydia rambled. “And why don’t you have your dress on yet? Mama has her dress and she finished her makeup.”

“What? Mama’s all done? What time is it?” Lena said sharply, eyes widening. “Lyd, babe, hand me my phone.”

Immediately, she was met with a chorus of “no, it’s fine,” and “you don’t need to check the time,” and “have another mimosa, Lena”—though Winn’s last suggestion was met with a slap upside the head from Maggie.

“Here ya go, Mommy!” Lydia ducked under Maggie’s outstretched arms with Lena’s phone. Jess made one last effort to grab the phone from Lena, but it slipped past her fingers and Lena quickly clicked the side button, revealing the time. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“I’m thirty minutes behind my schedule! Why did no one tell me? What—we’re going to be so late!” Lena said, her hand flying up to tangle itself in her hair like she usually does. At the last moment, she seemed to remember that Alana had spent forty minutes on her hair and stopped herself from ruining it.

“Lena, honey, every bride runs late on their wedding day. It’s not like the wedding will start with you. We didn’t want you to stress!” Maggie said, stepping over to take Lena’s hands in hers, stopping Lena from repeatedly clenching and unclenching her fists. Maggie gently unfurled Lena’s fists and squeezed her hands. “There was no reason to stress you out. It can’t get us done any faster. So, just sit still and let Leila finish your eye makeup. Then, she can do the setting spray, we’ll take a few pictures, and we’ll get you into your dress.” Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes, sitting back to let Leila apply her false eyelashes.

“I can’t be late for my own wedding,” Lena said. “So, maybe Lydia could go get her makeup done by Jayda so she doesn’t have to wait for me to be done. That’ll save some time. And we can—we could skip some of the pre-dress photos and just head straight over there. Some of the other photos, like the bridal party and everything, we can take those after the wedding. We can’t be late for my wedding.”

“Every bride is late, honey. I have done so many weddings, and it’s an anomaly for a wedding to start exactly on time,” Leila said, her face three inches from Lena’s as she glued on the false eyelashes.

“We asked people to fly halfway across the country. We can’t just be _late_ to our own wedding. It’s _rude_ ,” Lena insisted, nearly in tears.

“Mommy, it’s okay. You don’t have to cry. Remember what you tell me when I get upset? Take a deep breath and count back from ten. But you’re so smart, you could prob’ly count back from, like, a _million_ ,” Lydia said earnestly, stepping over to hold Lena’s hand. “And when you’re done counting, you gotta ask if you’re still upset enough to cry, right? That’s what I do!”

“I’ll try that, Lydia. Thank you for reminding me,” Lena said, trying to blink back the brimming tears. Inhaling deeply, Lena tried to count up in a Fibonacci sequence. She’d quickly memorized the golden ratio when she was young, so Lex had suggested she start picking random numbers to start the sequence when she needed to take her mind off of something. Lena wasn’t sure if it was the fact that it was one of her best memories with Lex before he went crazy or the fact that this was one of the best ways she knew to keep her mind busy, but Lena just couldn’t let go of this coping mechanism. Once she’d reached the twentieth integer for this particular sequence, Lena opened her eyes again.

“How late will we be if we continue on with everything I had planned—the pictures, putting on the dress, Lydia’s makeup—like, how late would we be?” Lena asked, her voice an eerie kind of calm.

“Fifteen minutes maybe?” Jess said, checking her phone.

“We could send out a round of drinks or something, maybe? Since we’re running late?” Lena asked, flinching slightly when Leila sprayed her face with the makeup setting spray.

“Honey, it isn’t that long. I’ve been to weddings where they started forty minutes late with no explanation, no announcement, nothing. And we all stayed and we waited and we played on our phones until “Here Comes the Bride” played. It was fine,” Maggie said soothingly.

“Okay… Okay… I will… Am I—Am I done with the makeup?” Lena asked, trying to relax. Leila nodded and Lena immediately stood, shaking out her hands and her nerves. “Then I will get dressed and Leila will do Lydia’s makeup, then we’ll take a few quick pictures and then we’ll go down to the ceremony and everything will be fine. Everything will be—Maggie, you need to tell me that everything will be fine,” Lena said, her words tumbling out as she began to pace. Maggie stepped into the path of Lena’s frantic pacing and stopped her with her hands on Lena’s shoulders.

“Lena,” she said firmly, “everything will be fine. It will be more than fine—it will be _great_. You know why? Because when you look back on this day years from now, you won’t remember the ceremony starting a few minutes late. You’re going to remember the… beautiful ceremony and how everyone cried and laughed when you guys gave your fantastic vows. You’ll remember how you danced until your feet were numb and how Kara… she’ll probably smash the cake in your face or eat all of the potstickers that are meant to be for the guests. The kids will get a sugar high and go insane on the dance floor. Then, you and your wife will head off in your fancy private jet to some cozy little cottage in Ireland where you won’t leave the bedroom for the first forty-eight hours and—”

“Why won’t they leave their room?” Lydia piped up, swinging her legs as Leila started putting a little bit of sparkly eyeshadow on her. Winn choked on a laugh before slapping his hand over his mouth and Jess just bit her lip, staring at her phone. Leila shook her head and smirked.

“Because… they will be so tired from the wedding that they will need to sleep _so much_ ,” Maggie said after a pause. “Uhhh, but… um, anyway—regardless, you will not remember being late. So, everything will be fine and we—why don’t we get you into your dress now, okay?” Maggie laughed. Lena nodded, cheeks still flushed.

It took the help of both Jess and Maggie to get Lena into her dress. Lena chose a dress with a silky ivory top with two-inch straps and loose, lace sleeves with flower designs tracing down her arms. Like Kara, Lena had opted against a poofy skirt, and hers hung almost straight down, the ivory silk clinging to her figure, straight lines forming patterns in the fabric of her skirt. Lena’s hair was put in a low bun with two loose tendrils framing her face. She wore a locket with the House of El symbol engraved on it as her necklace and wore a headband of silver stars and moons across her forehead. Once Maggie and Jess had finished getting the buttons on her back all done up, they took a step back to admire the bride.

“You look beautiful, Lena,” Jess whispered, tears in her eyes. Leila had highlighted the sharp edges of Lena’s jawbone while also softening her smile and giving her a more rosy complexion. Her eyes appeared a more vibrant green contrasted against the eyeshadow Lena wore and her entire face seemed to shimmer. She looked ethereal.

“See? No one can look at you right now and think about starting a few minutes late,” Maggie promised, squeezing Lena’s hands. The photographer stopped to take a few photos of the bridal party, posing them on the balcony (“the lighting is just so great right here!”) and on the bed before finally ushering them out.

“I’ll text Alex to make sure Kara is ready to go. We wouldn’t want to ruin tradition and have the two brides see each other,” Winn offered.

“Mommy, I’m so ‘cited! You’re getting married now!” Lydia giggled, practically skipping as they made their way through the halls to get to the wedding. They’d set up the ceremony outside in a clearing not far from the house. The chairs were arranged in semi-circles to frame a white trellis laced with plumerias and lavenders. Kara's bridesmaids would walk out first while Lena and her bridal party waited just inside the kitchen, the closest door to the outdoor chapel, and Kara waited by the living room doors. As they stood to wait for the cue for Winn to start processing down the aisle, Amelia fussed over how beautiful Lena looked and how Lydia was the spitting image of her mother.

Lena stepped to the side as an usher came over. Winn was the first to walk down the aisle for their party. Once he was halfway down the aisle, Maggie walked out. Before she stepped out the door, Jess gave Lena a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, reminding her boss and best friend that she was proud of her before following Maggie up the aisle. Once they had all taken their places—Winn opposite Sam, Maggie opposite Lucy, and Jess opposite Alex—the music changed. Lydia gripped her basket of flower petals tightly and turned to beam up at her mom.

“Time to get married, Mommy,” she said softly, rising up and down on her toes. Lena took a deep breath to center herself. _Time to get married_ , she thought as the kitchen door opened for her and Lydia.


	3. Marriage is Like Oatmeal... It Sustains You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a choice and marriage is like oatmeal.

The music switched from The Beatles’ “Blackbird” to Ray LaMontagne’s “Let It Be Me” as Lydia reached the trellis. The yard had been covered with a marble-looking laminate flooring to make it easier for the people wearing heels to walk to their seats, particularly for the bridal party. Lydia had scattered lavender and plumeria petals along the aisle as she walked. Once she reached the front of the aisle, she stood next to Jamie, a junior bridesmaid who had been tasked with keeping the wedding bands. When the music changed, everyone stood and turned to face the back of the house.

The ushers opened the kitchen door and Lena stepped out, holding her bouquet to her belly button. She took three steps out before she felt Kara’s hand touch her elbow. Kara’s entire face seemed to glow as she looked Lena up and down, taking in the way the dress hugged her hips and her hair framed her face. For her part, Lena immediately teared up as she looked at Kara.

“You look… amazing,” Kara whispered, awestruck.

“And you are radiant,” Lena replied. Kara took her hands and stepped back, letting her eyes rove over Lena’s whole dress. Lena blushed and giggled, biting the inside of her cheeks to keep from starting to cry outright and ruin her makeup. Kara hummed in contentment before locking arms with Lena.

“Ready to get married?” she asked as Ray LaMontagne crooned.

“With you by my side? How could I not be?” Lena smiled, leaning into Kara as they walked down the aisle together, smiling at their family and friends.

They decided to ask J’onn to officiate their wedding since he was hundreds of years old and had spent time studying the customs of many other species and cultures, including Kryptonians. He was dressed in the ceremonial royal blue robes for Kryptonian officiants with the black and red amulet J’onn had inherited from his father so many years ago. He stayed in his human form due to most of the guests being humans who weren’t in on the secret.

“Please be seated.” The music quieted to nothing as everyone besides the brides and their bridal party sat back down. J’onn smiled at the two brides before continuing, “On behalf of Lena and Kara, I want to thank everyone who was able to be here this afternoon. I thank you for taking the time and making the journey, but also for the effort it takes to be a part of their lives as they are a part of yours. We surround ourselves with friends and family on this beautiful day so that they may witness the love you share for each other and the vows you make. Throughout time countless millions of people from many cultures, religions, societies, and planets have gathered among friends and families to celebrate their love for one and other and their commitment to each other. Each culture has symbols and rituals to celebrate marriage, from the Chinese tea ceremony to the Jewish tradition of breaking the glass, a rich tapestry of traditions from around the world combine to symbolize the meaning of marriage. Today, in an effort to combine some of the cultural practices of their heritages, Lena and Kara will be taking part in a slightly altered handfasting ceremony.”

_ “It’s a symbol of unity,” Kara had explained to Lena as they planned the wedding. “It’s a symbol of the ties that bind us. You know how I told you that my family’s motto was ‘stronger together’? Well, it’s a little more complicated than that. Our name means ‘star’. I grew up learning all about the stars. The constellations told us stories of our past. The stars tell us where we are and they tell us about people and places far away. We need all of the stars because without them, we can’t do any of those things. So, our family motto isn’t technically ‘stronger together’. El mayarah is more like… many stars together do what one alone cannot. And this handfasting ceremony—it’s so similar to the one we did back home. The uniting of houses was always important on Krypton, but even more so for my family.”  _

The handfasting ceremony was the perfect blend of Lena’s Irish lineage and Kara’s Kryptonian customs.

J’onn continued. “Handfasting is an ancient Celtic ritual based on a couple’s declaration of their intent to marry of their own free will. You make these promises in front of friends and family. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul’s growth. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?”

“Yes,” Lena whispered.

“Yes,” Kara said, grinning so wide her cheeks hurt.

“Kara and Lena, please look into each other’s eyes,” J’onn said, pulling a series of cords from his pocket. They turned to face each other, crossing their hands so that Lena held Kara’s right hand in her right hand and her left hand in Kara’s left hand. As they stood, Lena knew that Kara could feel her shaking and hear her heart pounding. Kara knit her eyebrows together, nodding encouragingly as she squeezed Lena’s hand in hers and rubbing small, soothing patterns with her thumb.  _ You good? _ Kara seemed to be asking her. Lena smiled and nodded.

“And all of you who love each other, please take each other’s hands as well. To reach out to someone and be acknowledged and loved is a human need. Taking the hand of one who loves you is a powerful symbol of that unspoken bond.” J’onn paused as the crowd shuffled. Lena saw Lydia take Eliza’s hand, and she knew several other couples were shifting to hold hands. “Lena, will you share in Kara’s pain and seek to alleviate it?”

“I will,” Lena said. J’onn began to wind the cords around their intertwined hands.

“And Kara, will you share in Lena’s pain and seek to alleviate it?”

“I will.”

“And so the binding is made,” J’onn said, tying the first knot. The knots were more symbolic than anything, and the rope was loose enough that they could slip their hands out. J’onn had practiced tying the knots on them since having her hands tied often made Lena feel anxious and out of control. It helped her to know that J’onn was a mind reader and could sense when the ties were getting tight or making her nervous. “Lena, will you share in Kara’s laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in her?”

“I will,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s hand as J’onn started to wind the next cord around their hands.

“And Kara, will you share in Lena’s laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in her?”

As she stroked Lena’s hand with her thumb, Kara said softly, “I will.”

“And so the binding is made,” he said as he tied the second knot. “Lena, will you share in Kara’s burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?”

“I will.” Lena’s voice started to shake and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

“And Kara, will you share in Lena’s burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?”

“I will.” Kara could hear people sniffling in the audience and she saw the tears welling in her almost-wife’s eyes and suddenly Kara felt her own eyes getting moist.

“And so the binding is made.” J’onn tied a third knot.

“Lena, will you share in Kara’s dreams?”

“I will.”

“And Kara, will you share in Lena’s dreams.”

“I will.”

“And so the binding is made.” J’onn tied the fourth knot. In the rehearsal, this was the point where Lena started to feel anxious, the weight of the ropes and the bindings feeling like an oppressive force. But now, Lena barely felt it at all. “Lena, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?”

“I will,” Lena said, biting her bottom lip to stifle her laugh.

“And Kara, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?” J’onn asked as he wound the fifth cord around their hands.

“I will.”

“And so the binding is made. Lena, will you honor Kara as an equal in this union?”

“I  _ always _ will,” Lena said, her voice cracking.

J’onn’s voice suddenly sounded thicker when he said, “And Kara, will you honor Lena as an equal in this union?”

“I always will,” Kara said, squeezing Lena’s hand three times as she said it.  _ I love you _ , she said with those hand squeezes.

“And so the binding is made.” He tied the final knot, beaming at them. “Lena and Kara, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like the stars, your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. Now, I’d like to ask everyone to hold hands with the people next to them as I recite a traditional handfasting prayer.” J’onn cleared his throat.

“May these hands be blessed this day by God, by Rao, by Buddha, by Allah, by all the deities of this planet and others. May these hands always hold each other. May they have the strength to hang on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love and rich in caring. May these hands be healers, protectors, shelter, and guide for each other. Amen.”

“I love you,” Lena whispered. She knew that Kara would hear her, but she hoped it would be quiet enough that the microphones for the videographer wouldn’t pick it up. It would be dreadfully embarrassing to watch that video and have everyone hear how totally sappy she could be. 

“And now, it’s time for the exchange of rings and bracelets. Can I please have the rings and bracelets?” 

“Yeah, yeah, here,” Jamie said, jumping up and pulling the rings and bracelets from the pocket of her dress, ignoring the dark look Maggie shot her daughter for keeping the rings in her pocket rather than somewhere a little less likely to co-mingle with melted chocolate or get lost in the depths of her pockets. She handed them to J’onn.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling. “Today, Kara and Lena have decided to exchange not only the traditional wedding bands, but also these gold bracelets. The precious metals to make this jewelry came from the ground as a rough ore and was heated and purified, shaped and polished.” He held up the jewelry to the crowd. The gold bangles had an intricately interwoven stems inlaid with sapphires and rubies. The rings were simple silver bands inlaid with a few diamonds each, simple enough to be worn with their engagement rings without being too ostentatious. “Something absolutely beautiful was made from raw elements. I’ve found that love is a lot like that. It comes from humble beginnings and is made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful and radiant where there once was nothing at all. Now, I understand that the couple has written their own vows. Lena?”

“Kara,” Lena said as her voice broke. She took a deep breath, smiling at Kara through her tears. “A vow is… the most serious promise someone can make. It’s a promise that I make with you, one that I make for you, and one that I make to you. And I’m not… I’m not sure if there are words to accurately describe how I feel or the promises I am making to you, but I’m going to try.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hands in her own as they slipped them out of the cords. “I promise to trust you and be honest with you. I promise to listen to you, respect you, and support you. I promise to laugh and play with you and grow and bend with you. I promise to cherish every day we have together. I promise to do all of this through whatever life brings us: riches or poverty, health or illness, through good times and bad until the end of my days. And Kara, my love, you are the one person with whom I can share all that I am, and I promise all that I am to you.” Kara bit her lip, beaming with tears streaming down her cheeks as Lena first slid the bracelet on her wrist and then the ring onto her finger.

“I love you,” Kara whispered, only for Lena to hear.  “A lot of people think that love is a—a feeling. It’s those butterflies you get when you think of someone, or that heart-pounding intensity when you hold their hand, or that perfect serenity you feel when you’re holding them. While I do feel that for you Lena, I know that isn’t what love is. Or, I guess I should say that love is so much more than that. Love is a choice. I believe that you can’t love someone if you aren’t making the choice—making the conscious effort—to love them. You have to choose to love them every day, no matter what. And I do choose you, Lena. I will always choose you. There’s this quote that I really like from an author named Kiersten White and it goes like this:

“‘And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.’ So, Lena, I make these vows in front of our friends and family, in front of my God, in front of everyone and everything important to me. And I vow to choose you, Lena Kieran Luthor. I vow to choose you in riches or poverty. I vow to choose you in sickness and in health. I vow to choose you through good times and in bad. I vow to choose you for as long as I am here, and in every lifetime after. I choose you, Lena Luthor, and I love you.” As Kara put the bracelet and ring on Lena, Lena surged forward to kiss her.

“Not yet, you goof,” Alex shouted, but her voice was thick with tears.

“Sorry, just couldn’t quite wait,” Lena stage-whispered, winking at Kara. Their guests chuckled.

“Well,” J’onn said, clearing his throat. He once again draped the cords—still tied—over their ring hands. “Lena and Kara, with the power vested in me by God, and by the states of Montana and California, and on behalf of all of those present and the strength of your love, I now pronounce you married.  _ Now _ you may kiss the bride.” He smiled as he said it and when they took their first official kiss as wives, everyone burst into applause. The noise all faded away as Kara kissed Lena, each of them consumed with only one coherent thought:  _ I’m kissing my wife. _

They finally separated, beaming and panting, when Sara Bareilles’ “I Choose You” played over the speakers, their cue to process out. Hands clasped tightly, they walked back down the aisle, silly grins plastered across their faces.

“I love you, and I choose you,” Lena whispered, looking up at Kara.

“I love you, and I promise all of me to all of you,” Kara replied, leaning down to kiss Lena once more, the gesture met with wolf-whistles and loving jeers of “get a room!”

 

The hour after the ceremony ended passed by in a blur of flashing lights, repositioning for photos, and stolen kisses. Throughout it all, Lena’s hand never left Kara’s. They were practically blind to everything else going on, only having eyes for each other. As the photographers took them through a series of poses and groupings, the caterers made sure the ballroom was ready for the guests who started to filter in for the open bar. Looking back on it, neither bride could remember any of the poses they took without referencing their photo album.

It felt like they barely blinked before they were lining up to be introduced into the wedding reception.

As Diana Ross’ “I’m Coming Out” blares through the speaker, the DJ announced the bridal party. “Mother of the brides, the lovely Miss Eliza Danvers escorted by wedding officiant and friend of the brides Mr. J’onn J’onzz!” The guests cheered as J’onn and Eliza walked in, arm in arm and waved. “Don’t they look amazing? Next up, flower girl Lydia Luthor escorted by junior bridesmaid Jamie Danvers-Sawyer!” They danced in, Jamie twirling Lydia under her arm. Lydia skipped and danced, bounding over to their spot. Eliza put one hand on each of her granddaughters’ shoulders, squeezing them as they waited. “Give it up for bridesmaid Sam Arias, escorted by the one and only bride’s  _ dude _ Mr. Winn Schott Jr.!” Later, when watching the wedding video, Lena and Kara would cackle as they watched Winn trip while trying to do the moonwalk. His pride was more bruised than anything else as Sam helped Winn up and they walked to their spot. “Give it up for sister-in-law of the bride and bridesmaid Maggie Danvers-Sawyer escorted by bridesmaid and best friend of the bride Lucy Lane!” Lucy and Maggie wowed the crowd by both successfully moon-walking and Maggie laughed as Lucy danced around Winn, kissing his cheek when he tried to shove her away. “And now, the maid and maiden of honor! Our maiden of honor, sister of the bride, Mrs. Alex Danvers-Sawyer escorted by maid of honor and best friend of the bride, Miss Jessica Huang!” Alex, plied with more alcohol and no food, shimmied and danced across the dance floor to line up next to her wife while Jess followed behind, mimicking Alex’s moves.

“And now,” the DJ said as the song switched to “Walking on Sunshine” and the crowd stood, the double doors closing in anticipation, “please join me in being the first to welcome the new Dr. and Mrs. Lena and Kara Luthor-Danvers!” The double doors were thrown open as Lena and Kara, hand in hand, danced into the ballroom.

Wolf whistles and applause erupted as they entered. Lena couldn’t find it in herself to feel embarrassed or even blush, far too enthralled with the sound of “Dr. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” She stepped aside to show off her wife and everyone laughed as Kara simultaneously did the same thing. Giggling, Kara took Lena by the hand and spun Lena towards her, pulling her so that her back was against Kara’s chest and Kara’s arms were wrapped around her, chin on her shoulder. She kissed Lena’s cheek.

“I love you, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” she grinned.

“It’s  _ doctor _ ,” Lena corrected her playfully. “And I love  _ you _ , Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

“Don’t they make an adorable couple? Yeah, now please: clear the dance floor for the new couple’s first dance.” Lena rested one hand on Kara’s waist, reaching for her other hand as Kara’s free hand rested on the small of her back. Despite Lena’s superior ballroom dance training, Kara ended up leading as they spun in slow, steady circles around the dance floor. The ballroom was an opulent room which Lillian Luthor had originally commissioned to hold parties to impress and flaunt for other wealthy business parties. The fireplace was black marble and there was not one, not two, but  _ three _ chandeliers glittering above them. Lena and Kara had tried to soften some of the harsher, colder decor with twinkling fairy lights strung along the walls, candles on each circular table, and photo collages of Kara, Lena, and their family. As they danced, Kara pulled Lena close to sing in her ear.

“When the evening shadows and the stars appear,” she sang, her voice mixing nicely with Adele’s soulful crooning, “and there is no one there to dry your tears, oh, I’ll hold you for a million years to make you feel my love.”

“You’re my favorite person,” Lena whispered, leaning up to kiss her wife—her  _ wife _ , she thought giddily.

“Well, this is awkward because Lydia is my favorite person,” Kara said, giving Lena a teasing grin and raising one eyebrow. Lena hummed, leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder.

“Am I at least a close second?” she asked.

“Almost too close to call,” Kara assured her. Lena smiled, letting her eyes flutter closed.

“Good. Though, you should know that you and Lydia are tied for first in my book.”

“I suppose I can live with that,” Kara sighed, resting her cheek on the top of Lena’s head. They danced with eyes closed until the DJ spoke again.

“Give it up one more time for the happy couple: the new Dr. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers!” 

 

The reception was in full-swing. Dance music pulsed quietly in the background and the kids, accompanied by Anya, danced to get rid of some of their energy as they waited for dinner to be served. Wine had been poured for the adults and the salad and soup was served. Every once in a while, someone would start to tap their fork to their glass, clinking it noisily until everyone else joins in. The noise continued until Lena and Kara kissed, rolling their eyes and pretending to be annoyed by the disruption to their conversations with whomever had come over to talk to them. Everyone knew, though, that Lena and Kara were both  _ thrilled _ to have constant excuses to kiss each other.

“Ladies, gents, and folks, may I please have your attention! It’s time for the toasts! Does everyone have a glass to raise?” the DJ said, looking around and grinning as everyone cheered. “First up is sister of the bride and bridesmaid, Alex Danvers-Sawyer.” She handed the microphone to a nervous-looking Alex, gripping her champagne flute just a little too tightly to seem nonchalant.

“Uh, hey everyone. Thanks for coming. Like she said, I’m Alex Danvers-Sawyer. Kara’s my sister. We adopted Kara when I was thirteen and she was twelve. As you can imagine, I wasn’t thrilled to suddenly be sharing a bathroom and a bedroom after thirteen years of peaceful silence.” A smattering of laughter. “It wasn’t exactly an easy transition, but anyone who’s ever met Kara knows it’s infuriatingly hard to hate her for long. After a while, she stopped being this invasive species and started being my sister—my annoyingly enthusiastic, incredibly affectionate, remarkably persistent and resilient sister.

“The first time Kara met Lena was on the first day of school for that year. Kara texted me barely an hour after school started, gushing about this  _ beautiful,  _ and  _ amazing _ mom who dropped off her kid.” Alex is loosening up now as the party chuckles, seeming to enjoy Alex’s speech. “Kara, you really should get back into writing. I wish I had saved some of those texts because you were waxing poetic, writing whole paragraphs about this woman you’d seen for maybe a minute. Anyway, needless to say, Kara had really built this woman up in my mind. After the first few dates seemed to go well, Kara was eager for me to meet her new girlfriend. I felt like I needed to disapprove of her, purely on principle. I at least needed to give her a really good shovel talk. It’s my responsibility!” The guests laughed and Alex grinned down at her champagne flute, seeming to exhale in relief. “So, anyway, I was planning on trying to hate this woman. And then I met her.”

“Awww,” Kara cooed, along with a few other guests. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Alex said, rolling her eyes. “We were in the science museum and all of a sudden, my daughter Jamie scampered off. When I caught up with her, I found her helping up this tiny little three year old who had fallen on the ground. Imagine my surprise when I see the mother of this three year old is the same woman my sister’s been gushing over for  _ weeks _ . It was like kismet. So, we took our kids to get a snack and play on the playground while we chatted and I… I really  _ wanted _ to do the whole disapproving-big-sister shovel talk, but the more time I spent with Lena, the harder it was to want to threaten her. Don’t get me wrong, I still did give her a shovel talk, and if I remember correctly, it was so scary that Lena looked ready to pee her pants.” Alex pointed one finger at Lena.

“Not my fault that a shovel talk from an FBI agent scared the crap out of me!” Lena protested.

“So, back to my point. I was an only child for a long time, but now I’ve got not just one sister, but two. And I guess that’s pretty cool.” Alex looks down, letting her hair fall in her face as she blushed. She wrinkled her nose and sniffled. “Anyway, uh, here’s to the happy couple. Here’s to my sisters. May you lead long and happy lives together. Cheers.” The sounds of clinking glass filled the room as everyone took a hearty sip of their drinks and Alex passed the microphone back to the DJ who introduced Jess and gave her the microphone.

“Hey, so, like you just heard, I’m Jessica Huang. I’m Lena’s best friend. I’ve been working for her since I first got out of college. I was twenty three, I’d just gotten my bachelor’s degree, and I needed a job to pay the bills. I came to interview at this tiny little startup for a formidable, four months pregnant, twenty-year-old Lena Luthor. She had this biomedical tech company and her goal was to cure cancer. Yes, very ambitious,” Jess laughed. “She’s getting close, I think. Anyway, she is… a great boss and an even better friend. When Lydia was born, she would bring her into work and the office became like a family, like we were all this big family taking care of Lydia and supporting Lena. So, when Lena suddenly had this new girl she was bringing around, we were all protective and we were all wary. But Kara has passed every test we could think of and then some. She is… an amazing person. She’s so warm and so bright and so happy. Kara makes everyone else want to be a better person. Kara and Lena, since you’re both part of my family, I wanted to read a traditional Chinese wedding poem that’s been recited at every one of my family’s weddings for as long as we can remember. “I translated it into English—decided to spare you the Mandarin version.” Jess said, chuckling awkwardly.

Jess straightened her spine and smiled tenderly at Lena and Kara, holding up her glass as she began to recite the poem:

“I want to be your friend

For ever and ever without break or decay.

When the hills are all flat

And the rivers run dry,

When it lightnings and thunders in the winter,

When it rains and snows in summer,

When Heaven and Earth mingle

Not ‘til then will I part from you.”

Jess raised her glass even higher, smiling as she said, “to Lena and Kara. I wish you a lifetime of happiness together. Cheers.”

 

The dinner, of course, was delicious. When the time came to cut the cake—a beautiful, four layer cake with layers of devil’s chocolate, red velvet, and angel food cake topped with a perfectly smooth buttercream frosting—Kara carefully fed Lena her bite so that it wouldn’t ruin her makeup, but Lena just grinned and shoved the cake at her. Kara pouted at Lena, who kissed the frosting from her lips. 

They spent hours dancing and drinking with their friends and family, celebrating their marriage. Lena and Kara took turns twirling Lydia around with her standing on their toes as they danced. Alex and Maggie pulled Jamie on the dance floor, shimmying and shaking even as she proclaimed how embarrassing they were. Eliza and J’onn spun in circles, waltzing together while everyone else simply swayed to the slow songs, Lena and Kara singing in each others’ ears. As the night began to wind down, guests started departing to the different wings of the mansion to their rooms, sleepy and wine-drunk.

“‘M not tired,” Lydia whined, rubbing her eyes. At nearly eleven o’clock, the youngest Luthor had been running on willpower and sugar alone. Her eyes were closed and she was slumped back against Lena’s chest, curled up on her lap.

“Oh, I think you are, little one,” Kara whispered, pushing a loose strand of hair back behind Lydia’s ear. “It’s very late. Way past your bedtime.”

“Nooo,” Lydia whined, eyes closing involuntarily.

“Yes, little one. Mama and I will help put you to bed, hmm?” Lena said firmly before dropping a kiss on the crown of Lydia’s head. Most of the guests had cleared out at this point, bidding the newlyweds their well wishes and thanking them for the amazing party. The caterers had begun to clean up the party debris as Lena, Kara, Lydia, Eliza, Alex, Maggie, and Jamie stayed. Alex and Eliza were thanking the DJ and giving her a tip while Maggie and Jamie were collecting the cards and presents that guests had brought. Lena and Kara were leaving for their honeymoon the next morning and clearly, Lydia wasn’t looking forward to it.

“Can I sleep with you guys?” Lydia asked, forcing her eyes open as she pouted up at Lena.

“I—” Lena cut herself off.

“We have to leave very early, bug. I think you should sleep in the bunk bed room with your cousins so that we won’t wake you when we get up to leave,” Kara said gently.

“No, you can’t leave without saying goodbye,” Lydia sobbed, overtired and pushed past her limits.

“Okay, okay, shhh, little one. Shhh,” Lena cooed, turning Lydia around so that she was facing Lena, burying her face in her mom’s shoulder. “We weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye, we just wanted to let you sleep while we showered and got ready. You were going to come drop us off at the plane with your aunts.”

“I want—I wanna—I wanna sleep with y-you,” Lydia said, her breath hitching on her sobs.

“Okay, honey, I hear you. Take some deep breaths for me, sweetie,” Kara soothed gently, rubbing Lydia’s back. “You can sleep with us, love bug, but you have to take some deep breaths and calm down.”

“I’ll go say goodnight to everyone if you wanna take her and start towards the room?” Lena offered. Kara nodded, taking Lydia into her arms, kicking off her heels and carrying them on one finger. She waved goodnight to the remaining family members before making her way to their bedroom. Lydia was slowly relaxing, snuggling into Kara’s shoulder. 

By the time Lena and Kara had gotten to the bedroom, Lydia was practically asleep, dead to the world. Lena changed her out of her dress and into her pajamas while Kara undid the bobby pins and elastics holding her hair in place and wiped Lydia’s face of the tears and makeup. They gently woke her up enough for her to use the bathroom and brush her teeth before settling her into the center of their bed as she snored peacefully. Kara and Lena slipped out of their dresses, hanging them up in the closet. Lena and Kara grinned, kissing each other softly.

“Are you okay with postponing the consummation of our marriage for a few more hours?” Lena asked, kissing the corner of Kara’s mouth to punctuate her statement.

“Anything for you,” Kara laughed, resting her hands on Lena’s waist. She kissed her slowly, pulling away before it became too heated, and pressed her forehead to Lena’s. “I need to go wash this makeup off my face.”

“Yeah, you’re kinda sweaty from dancing, too,” Lena teased, wrinkling her nose.

“Oh, like you’re any better,” Kara protested. 

“Well, maybe I could just join you in the shower before bed then,” Lena suggested quietly, raising one eyebrow in a challenge.

“Yeah?” Kara grinned. “We can’t—but Lydia’s right here!”

“She’s sound asleep. Come on, we can be quick.” Lena pulled Kara by her hands, walking backwards and towards the en suite bathroom.

“If you say so, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” Kara giggled.

“I do say so, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” Lena laughed as Kara carefully shut and locked the bathroom door behind them, laughing and shushing each other as they got under the warm shower spray.

 

The next morning, once they were properly showered (separately, this time) and dressed, Lena and Kara got in the car with Lydia, Alex, Maggie, Jamie, and Eliza. Their bags were loaded into the trunk and Alex got in the front seat, driving the family to the private airstrip. Lydia, sleepy and snuggly, sat in between her moms and demanded that they both hold her hands as they drove, reluctant to let go when the time came for them all to clamber out of the SUV.

“Why do you have to go?” Lydia asked, her voice small as Lena helped her out of her booster seat. She kept her eyes trained on Chewy as she fiddled with him in her lap. Kara waved everyone else ahead as she and Lena knelt down, pulling Lydia into a tight hug.

“Oh, little bug, it won’t be for very long. We just wanted to go to Europe and celebrate that we’re married. Remember how you said you and Elijah would honeymoon under the rock wall?” Lydia nodded, sniffling. Kara continued, “Well, honey, your Mommy and I are going on our honeymoon, too.”

“But I’m gonna miss you.” The words are soft, whispered into the crook of Lena’s neck and both of her moms hug her tighter.

“We’re gonna miss you, Lydia,” Lena says honestly. “But we’ll call and we’ll FaceTime and before you know it, it’ll be time to come pick us up at the airport. You and your aunts and your nana will take the rest of the weekend here to have some fun, go hiking, find the river, and lots of other fun stuff. And when we get back, we’ll have presents for you!”

“Presents?” Lydia asked, perking up. She pulled away from the hug, Lena’s hand on her shoulder and Kara’s hand on her hip. Lydia squeezed Chewy to her chest and grinned at her moms.

“Uh,  _ yeah _ , presents!” Kara laughed. “Some cool stuff from Ireland. Maybe London or Paris, depending on where we decide to go.”

“And we promise to call and keep you updated as much as we can, okay?” Lena added, brushing one of Lydia’s loose strands of hair behind her ear. “Alright, are we ready now?” Lydia nodded, yawning as she rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand. “I think that when you get back to the house, you should maybe take a little nap, hmmm? I think you’re very tired.”

“Not tired,” Lydia pouted, Chewy dangling by her side. But she yawned right after declaring this, and it ruined the impact of her statement.

“Whatever you say, bug,” Kara laughed, kissing her daughter’s head as they stood up. While they were reassuring their daughter, Alex and Maggie had talked to the pilot and helped get their luggage stored. The newlyweds walked over to the air strip and the stairs to get on the plane, moving to say their goodbyes to their family. As Kara and Lena hugged everyone, thanking them for taking care of things and offering to watch Lydia while they were gone, Lydia hovered two steps behind them, seemingly terrified to let them get too far from her.

“Thanks again, Eliza,” Lena said, hugging her tight. “You have all of our numbers, where to contact us, everything? Call us any time if you need anything. She’s a little tired, so she might be cranky, but she’ll probably feel better if she gets a little nap today, or at least goes to bed early. Why am I telling you this? You raised two great girls and you’re an awesome grandmother, so I don’t need to tell you these things I just—I’m really nervous to go to a different country, y’know?” Lena rambled. When she took a deep breath, Eliza interjected.

“Lena, sweetheart, it’s okay. It’s fine. I don’t mind. Do you know how many times Alex and Maggie called the first time they left me with Jamie? Almost as many times as Jeremiah and I called my parents the first time we left Alex with them for a few days. It’s a parent’s instinct to worry. I promise you that we will be fine and we will call you and send you pictures and emails and everything. You have to promise, though, that you will have an amazing time on your honeymoon.” Lena laughed, embarrassed to find there were tears in her eyes.

“Why am I crying? I feel so silly,” Lena said, wiping at her eyes. Eliza grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

“Don’t feel silly. It’s scary to leave your child for a longer period of time, especially considering you’re going to a different country. It’s normal to be scared. Just don’t let that fear keep you from enjoying yourselves, okay?” Eliza said, rubbing circles on the back of Lena’s hands with her thumbs. Lena couldn’t help but be soothed by the action.

“Okay, thank you,” Lena said, giving her a weak smile. Eliza pulled Lena in for another hug, resting her chin on the top of Lena’s head and tucking her against her chest. Lena took a deep breath, absorbing the maternal love for a moment more before she pulled away. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist and kissed her cheek.

“Ready to go, wife?” Kara whispered.

“Ready to go, wife,” Lena confirmed. With one more round of hugs (and then an extra hug and a kiss for Lydia) they boarded the plane and buckled up, waving out the windows as the plane set off toward the runway and the SUV grew farther and farther away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Two things here  
> First of all, that thing about the stars and what El Mayarah actually translates to? I didn't come up with that idea but I can't find the original post on tumblr so if someone has the link, I would love to share it because it was put in a much better way on the original post.
> 
> Second, I want to prepare people that my writing might become much more sporadic. I appreciate everyone who reads and leaves comments and I would love to see that continue. However, I am about to leave for a semester abroad (Ireland, here I come!) and I'm working on writing an original story of mine, so fanfic might become more of a stress-reliever? I know I've been kinda flaky as it is, and I want people to know that I do plan to finish all of my in-progress works. It just might take some time. Thanks for being patient!
> 
> PS the song Kara and Lena dance to for their first dance is "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been a while! Sorry friends, school really got the best of me this semester. I hope you enjoy this first segment, and I plan to have the real wedding chapter posted soon! Comments can be an excellent motivator ;D


End file.
